Naissance
by Miharu Yomi
Summary: Par une nuit d'hiver, en plein froid, un homme meurt. Oublié de tous. Mais est-ce vraiment la fin pour lui ? Et qui est cette personne ?


**Titre:** Naissance

**Auteur:** Miharu Yomi

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:**Remercions Katsura Hoshino pour avoir sortit tout droit de son imagination -man.

**Note:** Voilà ma première histoire que je publie sur ce site (que je publie tout court d'ailleurs...) et qui est sur -man. Ce petit OS m'est venu en tête alors que j'étais en train de passer mon BAC Blanc de français... Je tiens à préciser que cet OS a était fait en deux fois, la première partie en BAC Blanc de français (qui a eu lieu il y a plusieurs mois déjà) et la deuxième partie a était écrite pendant le vrai BAC de Français (qui avait lieu le 20 Juin, soit i jours...). Je tien aussi à préciser que la première partie et la deuxième ont été écrites indépendamment l'une de l'autre et que la première partie était écrite à la première personne, ce que j'ai du modifier par la suite. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes qui doivent traîner par ci par là. D'ailleurs si un ou une bêta lecteur/lectrice accepterait de corriger mes écrits, ce serait avec plaisir ! Bon, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer d'avantage avec mes Blah blah !

* * *

_Froid_.

Ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit, le seul mot qui tournait encore et encore dans sa tête. La douleur ressentit quelque instant avant avait disparu pour laisser place à ce froid glacial qui avait maintenant envahi jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son corps.

Ses mains, ses doigts, ses jambes, ses pieds, tout son corps était submergé par ce froid immense qui gelait et qui faisait lentement mourir le reste de vie qui restait en lui. Et lui, il restait là, allongé sur le dos, ne pouvant ne serait-ce que bouger un peu les paupières, le bout de ses doigts ou bien ses orteils. Il restait donc là, à contempler le vaste ciel terne et sombre de l'hiver, la neige tombant en flocons léger, blanc et froid partout autours de lui.

Aucun bruit alentours ne venait brisé le silence environnent de la nuit, ou alors était-ce parce qu'il n'entendait plus rien.

_Comment le savoir ?_

Qu'importe de toute façon puisqu'il allait mourir ici, seul. Il sentait déjà la vie le quittait de plus en plus à mesure que le froid le gagnait et que son corps se vidait de tout son sang. Tachant la neige si pure d'un rouge écarlate et mortel.

_Va t-il manquer à quelqu'un ? Quand son corps sera t-il retrouvé ? Par qui et comment ? _

Toutes ces questions ont-elles réellement de l'importance vu que dans quelque instant il ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Un souvenir parmi tant d'autre, un mort parmi d'autre. Une personne de moins dans ce monde monotone.

Au loin, il entendit les cloches sonner une énième quantique. Puis des pas, des pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Une silhouette qui se dessinait à l'horizon et qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, en courant, comme paniqué, attristé peut-être ?

Près de lui, un ange noir passa.

~.oOo.~

_Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?_ Il ne se le rappelait plus.

_D'où venait-il ?_ Il ne se le rappelait plus.

_Qui était-il ?_ Il ne se le rappelait plus.

_Comment était-il arrivé ici ?_ Il ne se le rappelait plus.

_Que faisait-il ici ?_ Il ne se le rappelait plus.

_De quoi se souvenait-il alors ?_ Bonne question.

Il se rappelait... Il se rappelait d'une voix, lointaine, une voix qui l'appelait. Une voix qui criait. _Que criait-elle déjà ?_ Impossible pour lui de se le rappeler, mais elle criait, elle hurlait même. Elle hurlait de toute ses forces et il a ouvert les yeux.

Des yeux ternes et froids, sans vie et sans pitié. Des yeux tristes, tristes de son existence, tristes de sa mort, tristes de ce qu'il était devenu, tristes pour la personne qui l'avait rappelé et dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom.

_Triste._

Triste de l'avoir tué. Car oui, il l'avait tué. Ce n'est pas comme-ci il l'avait voulut. Son corps avait bougé, seul. Il avait hurlé après cette personne.

_Qu'avait-il hurlé déjà ? _Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était cette immense tristesse et ce corps, vide, mort, qui était désormais le sien.

L'ange était à côté de lui maintenant.

_Avait-il observé toute la scène ?_ Il n'en savait rien. Mais cet ange souriait. Il souriait depuis tout ce temps devant ce spectacle.

_Était-ce bien ? Était-ce mal ?_

« -Bonsoir mon cher. »

L'ange lui avait parlé, sa voix raisonnait au fond de lui, de tout son être, semblant le réveiller, semblant le faire bouger, semblant le commander.

« -Je vois que vous m'avez l'air fin près ! »

L'ange souriait.

« -Allons étendre un peu plus les ténèbres, mon cher petit Akuma ! »

Mais, était-ce vraiment un ange ?

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais c'est très court mais je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'oubliez pas que les Review sont le salaire de nous autres, pauvres auteurs sans prétention !


End file.
